thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Список второстепенных персонажей в Безумии герцога Веномания
Это список второстепенных персонажей, которые появлялись или упоминались вскользь в Безумии герцога Веномания, в том числе в песнях, новеллах, манге и других источниках медиа. Априлис Вельзения Априлис Вельзения была принцессой Вельзенийской империи и четвертым ребенком Юпитера Вельзения. В какой-то момент принцессе под ее владение отдали Ретасан. Она посетила свадьбу брата Мартиуса и Юфины, познакомившись с принцессой Марлона. В 131 году по всему городу вспыхнули восстания, и Априлис не могла подавить беспорядки. После того, как с этим делом ей помогла волшебница Эллука Клокворкер, принцесса оказалась перед ней в долгу. Когда ее брат Мартиус приехал навестить родину и посетил семью, принцесса проследовала за Фебрией в тронный зал и довольно сильно поругалась с вновь прибывшим братом. Она, как и большинство своих братьев и сестер, была очень толстой7 Грехов: Безумие герцога Веномания. Ассад (отец) thumb Отец Раджи Ассада. Живя как сельский фермер в Мистике, он вырастил сына, чтобы тот тоже работал фермером. Из-за его дружбы с местным пекарем Тёрнером их дети, Раджи и Лилиен Тёрнер, стали близкими друзьями. Его сын помог спасти дочь Тёрнера от герцога Сатериазиса Веномании. Веномания (жена) thumb|left|90pxВторая жена герцога Илота Веномании и младшая сестра Класска Глассреда7 Грехов: Безумие герцога Веномания - Глава 1. Родившись в первом веке, девушка была воспитана как дочь семьи Глассред. После смерти первой жены Илот женился на ней, и она в 115 году родила от него ребенка, Сатериазиса. Она, как и вся остальная семья, была убита Херувимом в слепом отчаянии7 Грехов: Безумие герцога Веномания. У нее зеленые волосы, как у эльфенцев7 Грехов: Безумие герцога Веномания - Глава 1. Витнис Трус Витнис Трус - житель Асмодина в Империи Вельзении и компаньон семьи Веномании. Он знал о прошлом Херувима и правду о Сатериазисе Веномании7 Грехов: Безумие герцога Веномания. Жозефина Франсуа Жозефина Франсуа была одной из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Примерно в 136 году она столкнулась с герцогом и, очарованная его взглядом, последовала за ним в его поместье, где присоединилась к гарему, проживая в подвале вместе с остальными наложницами. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога, Жозефина освободилась от его чар и сбежала из особняка с другими девушками7 Грехов: Безумие герцога Веномания. Класск Глассред Класск Глассред был маркизом семьи Глассред, проживавшим в Империи Вельзения, и отцом Гумины Глассред. Когда она была ребенком, маркиз обручил свою дочь с сыном Илотте Веноманией, Сатериазисом. В марте 136 EC он уехал на время, a вернувшись, обнаружил, что его дочь и служанка, Кэрол Шилдс, исчезли. После убийства герцога Веномании и освобождения Гумины из-под его контроля, он и его семья подверглись преследованиям из-за связи Гумины и Герцога, и были вынуждены бежать в соседний Эльфегорт вместе с Кэрол.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue Клокворкер (отец) Ремесленник из волшебного королевства Левианта и отец Ирины и Кирилла Часовщика. Специализируясь на изготовлении волшебных инструментов, Часовщик создал много различных магических предметов, включая магическую ложку. Почти век спустя после разрушения Левианта он запомнился за его достижения; а созданная им ложка была помещена в гроб в городе Левиантан на юге Асмодина, позже за ней охотилась его дочь, Ирина, ищущая ложку Марлона. В конечном счете она заполучила вещь отца с помощью герцога Сатериазиса Веномании, хотя вскоре положили ее обратно.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 An artisan of the Magic Kingdom Levianta and the father of Irina and Kiril Clockworker. Specializing in creating magic tools, the Clockworker developed numerous magical devices, including a magical spoon. Over a century after Levianta's destruction, he was remembered for his accomplishments; the spoon he created was at some point placed in a mountain-top tomb's coffin sealed in a Leviantan city in southern Asmodean and later hunted by the man's daughter, Irina, seeking the Marlon Spoon. She mistakenly acquired her father's creation instead with the help of Duke Sateriasis Venomania, although putting it back soon after.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Королева Марлона (110 год) Король Марлона (110 год) Лазури Блю Лазури Блю была девушкой, проживавшей в Асмодеане, в Империи Вельзении и одной из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к гарему, проживая в подвале вместе с остальными наложницами. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога в 137 EC, Лазули освободилась от его заклинания и бежала из особняка вместе с другими. Она, возможно, представлена вокалоидом Аоки ЛаписDeadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Маркиз Дональд Дональд был маркизом Асмодина, проживавший в Империи Вельзения. В 136 EC под его юрисдикцию ему поручили город Лиса А, также ему было поручено обеспечить безопасное возвращение королевы Юфины Марлон на родину мужа. Когда он сопровождал ее, Сатериазис Веномания напал на них и убил его солдат, похитив Юфину. Во время атаки маркиз Доналд вместе со своими солдатами защищал королеву,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 4 продолжая атаковать герцога, хотя его атаки имели небольшой эффект.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 Когда он отказался сдаваться, Веномания взорвал оружие в руках Доналда, и стирая воспоминания об атаке, пока маркиз был ошеломлен. Маркиз Доналд не особо нравился вельзенийским дворянам из-за своей привычки использовать много косметики и неприятный парфюм. Несмотря на это, он был известен за не имением личных вещей и за упрямство в битве.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 4 Микина Оллиба Микина Оллиба была девушкой, проживавшей в городе Асмодине Империи Вельзении и одной из многих жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в ЕС 117, в девятнадцатилетнем возрасте встретилась с Веноманией в ЕС 136. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к гарему, живя в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Микина освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с остальными.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Она возможно представлена вокалоидом SF-A2 miki. Министр Вельзении Министр Империи Вельзении, служивший принцессе Мейлис Вельзения в Имперском городе. Он был в числе тех, кому принцесса поручила расследование об исчезновениях женщин в 136 ЕС. Не найдя каких-либо улик, он как раз докладывал принцессе о своем провале, когда вошел барон Кончита с новой информацией касательно расследования. Мириган Ади Мириган Ади была поддельной гадалкой из Евунеми, Асмодина Империи Вельзении и одной из многочисленных жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в ЕС 108, Мириган решила обманывать других с ее искусственной фортуной. Где-то примерно в ЕС 136 она встретилась с герцогом Веноманией. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к гарему, живя в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Мириган освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Она возможно представлена вокалоидом МИРИАМ. Мьютант Луша Мьютант Луша была асмодинским ювелиром в Империи Вельзении и одной из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в ЕС 107, она встретилась с герцогом Веноманией где-то в ЕС 136. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к гарему, живя в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Мьютант освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Она возможно представлена вокалоидом Мев. Неизвестный охранник Неизвестный староста села Абито Неизвестный художник в Ласалэнде Нерунеру Неруне Нерунеру Неруне была шпионкой Империи Вельзении и одной из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в 108 EC, она подавала доклады принцессе Мейлис о непрерывных исчезновениях женщин. Примерно в 136 EC она встретилась с герцогом Веноманией. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к гарему, проживая в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Она присоединилась к Мейлис, становясь частью гарема Веномании. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на Герцога в 137 EC, Нэрунэру освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Возможно, она представлена производным вокалоидом Акитой Нэру. Нилфо Веномания Нилфо Веномания была женой герцога Илотте Веномании и матерью Херувима. Дочь местного лорда, встретившая Илотте и вышедшая за него замуж. В ЕС 110 она забеременела от слуги. Тайно она сделала аборт и спустя год забеременела от мужа. Даже благословленная, она была в ужасе от своего ребенка, родившегося со вторым лицом на щеке. Убежденная, что уродство пришло от ее первого ребенка, Нилфо покончила с собой, сбросившись с обрыва.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania(manga) - Chapter 4 Окто (дядя) Владелец магазина в столице Ласаланд и дядя Луканы Окто. После того как Лукана занялась семейным бизнесом в Мистике, он стал продавать одежду, которую она присылала. В ЕС 135 он заказал большую партию одежды для подготовки к новогоднему фестивалю, и Лукана пришла к нему лично. После того как Сатериазис Веномания стал Герцогом, он узнал от Тетто Сеттлер, что выживший наследник Веномании потерял свои воспоминания из-за убийства семьи. Во время фестиваля торговец разрешил тому остаться с его племянницей, а девушку попросил позаботиться о герцоге Веномании, который упал на городских улиц. Пока Лукана и Герцог разговаривали, ее дядя пришел с одеждой для дворян, спрашивая его о здоровье. В ответ на желание Сатериазиса уйти, он попросил племянницу сопроводить того до дома и она согласилась. Отдав одежды герцогу, он вышел на улицу вместе с Луканой, чтобы дать мужчине возможность переодеться. Затем Лукана спросила у него о слухах, что герцог Веномания сошел с ума, но мужчина отмахнулся от этих слухов, рассказав о том, что он услышал от Тетте.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Luke Venomania - Chapter 1 Приема Соуп Приема Соуп безработная женщина из Асмодина, Вельзении и одна из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в ЕС 106, она встретилась с Веноманией в ЕС 136. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к гарему, живя в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Приема освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Она возможно представлена вокалоидом Прима. Риндо Блюм Риндо Блюм юная монахиня и одна из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Примерно в ЕС 136 она была соблазнена Веноманией, последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к гарему. Она стала жить в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Риндо освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Она возможно представлена вокалоидом Кагамине Рин. Рио Неджа Рио Неджа асмодинская служанка, проживавшая в Вельзении и одна из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в ЕС 120, она встретилась с герцогом Веномания где-то в ЕС 136. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к гарему, проживая в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Рио освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Она возможно представлена вокалоидом Тоне Рион. Сатериазис Веномания (настоящий) thumb|left|117px Сатериазис Веномания был сыном Илотте Веномании и его второй жены, а также младшим сводным братом Херувима. Он родился в ЕС 411 в городе Ласаленда королевства Асмодине. Являясь настоящим наследником богатства отца и титула "Герцог Асмодина", он был обручен со своей близкой подругой и невестой, Гуминой Глассред. В какой-то момент он узнал, что его старшего брата держали в подвале особняка из-за его уродства. Жалея своего уродливого брата, они сбегали из особняка по ночам, чтобы вдали от людских глаз они могли поиграть с Гуминой. Как наследник Герцога, он считался доброжелательным и полезным для горожан. Упросив отца, он смог освободить брата и дал тому работу слуги в поместье. Когда он узнал о намерениях Гумины отменить их свадьбу, он был сильно расстроен и стал сомневаться в отношениях между его сводным братом и невестой. Pitying his deformed sibling, the two snuck away from the basement during the night so that they could both play away from people’s eyes with Gumina. As the successor to Duke, he was considered youth-friendly and helpful to the local citizens. By begging his father, Sateriasis was able to free his half-brother and have him work as a servant in the mansion. When he learned of Gumina's intent to destroy their marriage, he was severely disappointed and began to doubt the relationship between his half-brother and fiancee. Завидуя своему старшему брату, он запланировал убить Херувима и рассказал об этом своим компаньонам во время вечеринки в декабре ЕС 135. Позднее он стал свидетелем того, как Гумина публично издевалась над Херувимом, говоря что не желает видеть его уродливое лицо когда-либо снова. На следующий день он, вместе со своей семьей, был убит братом. Позже его личность была украдена Херувимом при заключении контракта демоном Похоти. Он представлен вокалоидом Камуи Гакупо.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Envious of his older sibling, he plotted to assassinate Cherubim and related his plans to an associate during a party in December of EC 135. He later saw Gumina publicly mock Cherubim, citing she didn't want to see his ugly face ever again. He, along with the rest of his family, were murdered by a brokenhearted Cherubim the next day. Afterward, he was deprived of his identity through Cherubim's contract with the Demon of Lust. He is represented by the Vocaloid Camui Gackpo.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Соника Соник Соника Соник аристократка Вельзении и одна из многочисленных жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в 117 ЕС, она встретилась с Веноманией в 136 ЕС. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в поместье и присоединилась к гарему, живя в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Соника освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими. Благодаря ее родословной из Эльфегорта, Соника имела бледную кожу, зеленые волосы и зеленые глаза.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Она возможно представлена вокалоидом СОНиКА. Тето Сетра Тето Сеттлер была солдатом Вельзенианской Империи и одной из жертв многочисленных Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в 106 ЕС, стала подчиненной колдуньи I.R. и начала управлять её информационной сетью, помогая стирать любые следы исчезновения женщин.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania После резни в поместье Веномании, I.R. поручила Тетто разобраться с последствиями. Останавливаясь в городе Ласаленда, она часто посещала магазин Окто и однажды упомянула, как герцог стер память владельцу магазина.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Примерно в начале апреля ЕС 136, она предоставила вести, заявив, что ложка сосуда греха разыскиваемая I.R. была в подземной гробнице Туманных гор. Затем она передала информацию колдунье. Позднее ей промыл мозги Сатериазис за ее "провал", чтобы обеспечить точный поиск сосуда и стала частью его гарема.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Вскоре после порабощения Тетто Веноманией в информационной сети стали появляться неполадки. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога в 137 ЕС, Тетто освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими девушками. Несмотря на свои 30 лет, она выглядела юной.Она возможно представлена производным УТАУлоидом Касане Тето.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Тёрнер (отец) thumb|left|128px Отец Лилиен Тёрнер, который владел пекарней в Мистике в городе Асмодине Империи Вельзении. Однажды увидев, как Сатериазис Веномания вошел в его пекарню, и утверждая при этом, что не собирается ничего покупать, мужчина разозлился и забеспокоился о дочери, веря, что она может влюбиться. Однако, узнав кем Герцог является на самом деле, он немедленно извинился, приказывая дочери отвести его к Туманным Горам.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 Спустя несколько дней, Герцог стер воспоминания пекаря о его визите в город. И когда Райджи попытался объяснить, что Сатериазис похитил Лилиен, он ему не поверил.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 Фебрия Вельзения Фебрия Вельзения была принцессой Империи Вельзения и вторым ребенком Юпитера Вельзения, его старшей дочерью.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Фердинанд (дядя) Граф Асмодина в Империи Вельзения. В 126 EC Эллука Часовщица планировала нанести ему визит, и граф поприветствовал ее как своего гостя из Мистики.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Хотя он и был женат, тем не менее Фердинанд стал одержим принцессой Мeйлис, коллекционируя и пряча ее личные вещи в секретной комнате особняка. Во время Дела Веномания, он входил в число дворян, которым было поручено заниматься расследованием о похищениях женщин. Когда герцог Сатериазис Веномания посетил графа в апреле 136 ЕС, то он, его семья и прислуга были жестоко убиты, а их трупы оставили гнить в комнате.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Позже, Раджи нашел их тела, разыскивая графа и свою подругу детства, Лилиен Тёрнер.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 3 После смерти графа наследником стал его племянник, и слухи об его таинственной смерти дошли до графа Качеcса Крима.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 Фердинанд (жена) Жена графа Фердинанда до его убийства герцогом Веномания. В апреле ЕС 136 I.R. использовала ее, в качестве своего медиума, подавив ее сознание и контролируя мысли. Будучи замужем за графом, неизвестно, знала ли I.R. об увлечении ее мужем Мейлис, игнорировала ли или же просто ей было все равно. В какой-то момент она, подобно своей семье и прислуге, была убита, после того, как колдунья бросила ее тело, как сосуд.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Фердинанд (племянник) Граф и наследник своего дяди, убитого герцогом Веноманией. Вынужденный жить в Мистике, он, однако, перебрался в их семейную резиденцию после загадочного убийства его дяди. Спустя несколько месяцев после убийства его дяди принцесса Мейлис прислала сообщение, в котором говорилось, что его посетит граф Качесс Крим из королевства Марлон, и когда тот прибыл юный граф любезно разрешил мужчине войти. Отвечая на вопросы Качесса, граф рассказал о загадочных обстоятельствах убийства его семьи и об исчезновении Лилиен Тёрнер. Рассказывая об утверждении Райджи, что тем кто совершил преступление был Сатериазис Веномания , он заметил, что не стал бы доверять словам крестьянина, утверждая, что тот сошел с ума от горя, так как никто не помнит, что бы Герцог посещал город.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 Хакуя Нэцума Хакуа Нэцума была старшей сестрой Хару Нэцуме и одной из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в 114 EC, Хакуя жила счастливо вместе со своей сестрой до того, как их дом был разрушен I.R. После исчезновения сестры, Хакуа бесцельно скиталась до встречи с герцогом Веноманией. Очарованная герцогом, Хакуа последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к гарему, проживая в подвале вместе с другими наложницами. Не зная о том, что I.R. использовала тело Хару, Хакуа была рада воссоединиться с сестрой, когда колдунья посетила их. В какой-то момент Хакуа забеременела от Герцога. Когда замаскированный Качесс Крим успешно напал на Веноманию в 137 EC, Хакуа освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими девушками.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Позже она родила ребенка герцога, и ее семью стали преследовать люди Эльфегорта. Ее семейная линия в конечном итоге привела к Клариссе.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue Отичительные черты ее родословной: Хакуа имела белые волосы и красные глаза.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Она возможно представлена производным вокалоидом Йоване Хаку. Хару Нэцума Хару Нэцума была младшей сестрой Хакуа Нэцума и сосудом I.R. После разрушения их дома и захвата ее тела, сознание Хару было подавлено, и I.R. использовала ее в качестве своего сосуда. Из-за того, что I.R. встретилась с Хакуа, когда та была частью гарема Веномании, сознание Хару слегка прояснилось, прося колдунью не убивать ее сестру. В итоге I.R. стала показывать заинтересованность в Лукане Окто, чтобы заменить ее как сосуд. Сознание Хару постепенно пробуждалось. Во втором веке по календарю Эвиллиоса I.R. вступила в битву с ее подчинённым, забрала его тело в качестве нового сосуда и убила Хару. Отличительные черты ее родословной: у Хару были длинные белые волосы и красные глаза, и самый низкий рост, по сравнению с другими девушками из гарема.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Эннли Суитс Аннели Суитс была бывшим асмодинским врачом, проживавшей в Империи Вельзении и одной из многочисленных жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в 074 ЕС, она встретилась с герцогом Веномания примерно в 136 EC. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к женскому гарему, проживая в подвале вместе с другими наложницами. После смерти Лолан Ив, она стала беспокоиться о здоровье других женщин, а также стала следить за их благополучием и беременностью. Когда замаскировавшийся Качесс Крим успешно зарезал герцога в 137 EC, Аннели освободилась от его чар и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими девушками.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Она возможно представлена вокалоидом Свит АНН Юки Кайна Юки Каина - юная девушка и одна из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Где-то примерно в 136 EC она встретилась с герцогом Веноманией. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к гарему, проживая в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога в 137 ЕС, Юки освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими девушками.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Она, возможно, представлена вокалоидом Каай Юки. Юпитер Вельзения Юпитер Вельзения был император Империи Вельзении, отецом Мейлис и Мартиуса, среди других. Император баловал свою дочь Мейлис с самого рождения. Во время правления он был амбициозен в своих намерениях расширить территории империи и уладить многие внутренние проблемы, такие как повторяющиеся беспорядки и нападения варваров из восточного региона. После исчезновения Мейлис Юпитер нанял Эллуку Часовщицу, чтобы та помогла с расследованием. После убийства Качессом Сатериазиса Веномании, Юпитер приказал арестовать Крима за убийство одного из Пяти Герцогов и охотился за ним вплоть до ЕС 137.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Янус Вельзения Янус Вельзения был принцем Империи Вельзении и старшим ребенком Юпитера Вельзения. Из-за возраста отца, Янус взял на себя управление империей, как ее будущий правитель.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Примечания }} Категория:Персонажи Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании